A Secret Crush
by TrickstersImp
Summary: They were kissing, and she felt like she was going to die. She knew it wasn't possible, but she didn't care. Tori felt like there wasn't a reason to live, although she almost hated herself for being like this over a guy. But it was him.


**A Secret Crush**

Victoria Vega stood there for a second, just staring into space, or at least that was it looked like she was staring at. After time, she had developed a defensive mechanism that meant she wouldn'tget completely screwed when she was caught looking at a guy -the way she should definitely not be looking at one of her best friends.

And especially while that best friend was currently making out with his girlfriend. It just didn't seem fair to Tori that he would kiss her, a girl that, quite frankly, seemed repulsive to her in every way she could mention (although that may have been because she was currently kissing _him_). And he had never looked at her like that. When they had first met then she thought there was something between them, that something would happen, but nothing ever did. Now she was firmly rooted in the friend zone.

It was physically hurting her right now to see _her_ lips on top of his. She could feel her heart cracking slowly, right under her skin. It was a devastating feeling and it made her want to just sit down, go home, and cry. She just wanted to cry for as long as she could and to not have to think about any of this any longer.

This just wasn't fair. The feeling had gone away for a while before. She had gotten over it, she was moving on.

While he was single, and she was single, it had all come back. It seemed like it was finally going to happen. It seemed like she was going to finally be happy. But no… apparently life had decided to be very, very cruel. On the day she had decided to say something they had gotten back together.

They were kissing, and she felt like she was going to die. She knew it wasn't possible, but she didn't care. Tori felt like there wasn't a reason to live, although she almost hated herself for being like this over a guy. But this wasn't just any guy, it was _him_. Couldn't she just keep her lips off him for one minute? But however much it hurt, he was happy.

That meant that Tori was happy too, even if she wasn't.

* * *

><p>Jade West smirked against her <em>boyfriend's <em>lips. It felt so good to describe Beck as her boyfriend. It just sent adrenaline down her spine and would make her feel happy for the rest of the day. Not a lot of things did that for her these days. Normally most things made her sick to her stomach, but not Beck.

That month they had been broken up had been the hardest one of her life. But it was over and she finally had liberty to do what she had wanted to do for all that time, and according to Beck, he had wanted to do, too.

She was finally allowed to kiss him… which she was currently doing. It hadn't helped that he disappeared to Canada (ugh, Canada) for a while as well.

Slowly, though, Beck's eyes faded from where they were locked on hers and shifted past her to another figure.

Beck could have sworn there was a tear running down Tori's face. He didn't have the slightest idea why, but he knew it was there.

As much as he was reluctant to do it he slowly broke apart the kiss and wrapped his arm around Jade, thinking intently. He wasn't sure it was his responsibility, but he wanted to know that she was alright.

Jade's eyes followed Beck's to land firmly on one Victoria Vega. For a second, the jealous girlfriend inside of her exploded to think that Beck was staring at Vega while they were making out, but calmly she pushed back down the instinct. Let's just say that really wasn't an easy thing for Jade to do.

But even she wasn't oblivious to the look of sorrow in Vega's eyes. She cared substantially less than anybody else, even to the point of not really caring in the slightest, but still she noticed it anyways.

In fact, that little puppy dog look on Tori's face was really bugging her. Jade clasped Beck's hand and pulled him from the room, allowing herself one more lingering look at Tori before she shook it out of her mind.

It seemed so very ridiculous that one girl looking sort of sad could affect them all. But it was true, even Cat sitting in the corner noticed.

Due to Cat's brain working a little differently than the rest, her response was to call out "Candy!" but it all made sense somehow in Cat's mind. There was some connection between Tori looking sad, her brother, and candy. Around Cat, there was always a connection of some kind. This time it just happened to involve a donkey, but that wasn't always the case.

Cat giggled and followed Jade and Beck out of the main hallways of HA, hoping to impose more of her extreme happiness on them.

She was sure that Beck would appreciate it, even if Jade was more likely to hit her. Beck always needed something happy. He was dating Jade, and he wouldn't change anything about her for anything in the world. But happy?

Yeah, right.

* * *

><p>Tori didn't know what was getting to her right now. But if that little slutty, sickening girl didn't get her lips of him right now then she knew that she was going to snap, and really, really hurt someone very, very badly.<p>

She didn't want to do that.

Well… maybe she did. But she knew that she couldn't. She couldn't beat up his girlfriend, without losing the guy she loved. She couldn't say anything to her without losing him, without losing André.

Meanwhile, André pried his ex-girlfriend off his lips. It nice and all to be told that someone wanted you back, but honestly he wouldn't go back into that relationship for all the money in the world. It had been toxic.

He uttered three words quietly, hoping that she would finally move on.

"We are over." Sherry looked at him and blinked, as if not able to comprehend that. So he just walked past her, leaving her shell-shocked and for a second his eye caught sight of the girl he really did want to be with.

She was perfect and unbelievable. She was the true essence of kindness and beauty and honour. He wasn't even exaggerating… okay, well, maybe a little.

She was a tiny bit spoiled, but you knew she always meant well, even if she did screw up.

André didn't care. André loved her for her faults, and her talents. He loved the fact that he could talk to her, and that she was his best friend, but he wanted to be more.

But a girl like her would never look at him. That was one thing that he knew.

He didn't think that he would ever get a girl like Tori Vega.

She didn't think that she would ever get a guy like André Harris.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am pretty certain nobody remembers that from the god awful original it used to be. I hope this was a decent Tandre oneshot, I haven't written one in a while.<strong>_

_**The Name Is A Lie, As Is The Cake**_

_**I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person**_


End file.
